


Wild Fox

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Chaos Is Coming [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Jackson, Kid Scott, Kitsune/Nogitsune Stiles, M/M, Teen Derek, Teen Laura, The Nemeton - Freeform, The Sheriff Is Not Stiles Father, kid stiles, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Stiles had always been a Kitsune? What if Sheriff Stilinski wasn't Stiles father?<br/>What would they do? How would they react? What would change? Is Stiles a good Kitsune or a Nogitsune? Does it even matter?</p><p>On Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**2003**

 

It was the chaos flirting on the edges of his awareness that pulled him from his slumber. The pain of a young life lost, on the heels of that, the strife caused by envy and hatred. He feed on that feeling of power greedily, sucking it all in, feeling full for the first time in what felt like forever. He claws dug at the dirt above him until he broke through to the top soil and breathed in the cool, clean night air of the forest.

Pain of the innocent. Chaos of the mad. These were the things that woke him... That caused him to dig his way out from under his Nemeton, Awaking from the forced sleep that Yukimura bitch put him in. He stood slowly shaking off the dirt, grass and leaves from his nude body. His black ear's twitched at the noises of the forest. It had been so long since he anything, everthing sounded louder than normal. He grimaced running his hands over the dark black fur of his tail, cleaning it of the loose dirt, to it's russet red tip.

He turned to look at his Nemeton. His glorious tree of life...And saw only a stump that hummed with familiar power that had been twisted, darkened...He could feel rage building up in him. Someone had cut down _his_ Nemeton! The tree he had planet to protect Beacon Hills! His one place of safety...was gone.

In the distance he could hear the wolves howling, there were stronger predators in the woods. His instincts took over as his feet took him away from the Nemeton...

_He ran..._

*

Deputy John Stilinski drove on one of the back roads near the Preserve. It had been a quiet night, no calls except for people complaining about hearing wolves howl. The police department got such calls once a month on the full moon. They were mostly politely ignored because everyone knew there were no wolves in California.

Suddenly a dark shape darted out infornt of John's car. He hit the brakes but not in time to stop, there was a sickening thud and a body hit the car with a loud cry of pain as whoever rolled off the hood of the car onto the ground. John quickly got out of the car his hand on his radio but he froze at the sight before him.

The creature, and it was a _creature_ was about the size of a teen year boy. It looked mostly human except for the black furred with a russet red tipped fox tail... _tails?_  Wrapped around it's waist in a protective manner, black fox ears with red tips lay flatly against the boy's head twitching as he moaned in pain. The child opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright otherworldly amber, then the boy blinked as they faded into dazed looking normal human brown eyes. He gave John a confused look before passing out. John took off his jacket and covered the boy with it before taking out his cell phone  flying threw his contacts until he found the name he wanted he hit the button making a call.

"Hey, Alan, "John said as he reached out and lightly stroked the soft fur of the boy's ear. He had a few beauty marks along his right cheek and a small up turned nose, "I think I have a patient for you?"

*

"Congratulations Deputy, it's a boy!" Alan said with a smirk.

"Nice..."John sneered at his old friend playfully. He sighed, "So, what is he?"

Alan frowned at the sleeping boy, "I believe he is a Kitsune."

"A Kit-sue-what-eh?"

"A kitsune, Stilinski. " Alan sighed at the blond man's blank look, "You really did sleep through our Myths and Legends class in college, didn't you?"

"I only took that class because..."

Alan cut John off by holding up a hand, "No, please don't tell me. I'm sure it had to do with one of your conquests."

"I should be offended!" John muttered making a face, "It's like you know me or something." John 's expression turned serious, "about the boy..."

"A Kitsune is a Japanese fox spirit or demon depending which of the legends you consult. They are trickters and love playing pranks on humans. They harmless feed on the emotions caused by the pranks and tricks. Some can even feed off a humans physical pain though most don't because that can become addictive to them. Since it's not a natural source of power for them."

"Is the boy dangerous?" John asked.

Alan shrugged, "He can be. Just like you could be. The emotions that a kitsune feeds on is harmless, the humans mostly likely never know or miss the energy taken from a feeding. But he is a supernatural creature and as such well... the legends speak for it's self in that regard."

John looked at the kitsune laying on the metal table, "Funny he doesn't look Japanese."

There came a giggle from the boy as he rolled over on to his side propping his head in his hand. His tail... _tails?_ Curled around him to hide his nakeness, "Funny," the boy was amused, "you don't look like a moron. All Kitsune share a common ancestor if not nationality. I'm from the Larenard blood line."

Alan let out a low hiss.

"Not good?" John asked.

"It's not bad." Alan muttered.

John knew that tone though, it meant things were bad but not as bad as they could be or would get later. He had sound like that when John told him he was going to ask his collage girlfriend to marry him. Two day's later John ended up sleeping with his girlfriend's brother. Needless to say he didn't ask her to marry him. That brake up became something of a legend in Beacon Hills and was possible why he was still single.

The boy nodded, "He's right I could be a Nogitsune," he frowned, "I still might be. My mother never really said."

Alan made a distressed noise before going over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels from behind some bandages, along with two shot glasses.

"Oh! Whiskey," the child chirped happily his ears perking up, " Can I have some?" He asked as Alan poured himself and John one.

"No!!" both the older men said sharply. Causing the boy's ear's to droop as the men tossed back the shots.

"That's just so unfair," he boy complained, hissing in pain as he shifted on the table.

"You shouldn't move for at least another half an hour or until you finish healing. But as you are the first Kitsune I've ever helped..."

"What is your name?" The boy asked.

"Alan Deaton," he said then motioning to the blond man, "this is John Stilinski."

The child nodded, "The Deatons of Beacon Hills have long been of Drudic blood, at least those I once knew." the boy sighed, " You humans bred like cockroaches and have the lifespans of them too. It's hard to kept up with you. I've never seen what the rest of my brethren find so appealing about... _humans_." the last word is said harshly, but confusedly.

' _That a nice thing to hear from someone that looked like they stepped out of a Japanese anime.'_ John thought but said, "Your kind of an asshole, aren't you?"

Alan sucked in a breath at the deputy's words. If the fox grew upset...but the boy just giggled, giving John a darkly, wicked smile as the fox said, "I am, aren't I?"

"Well as long as you know that, you can be helped." John muttered.

The boy shook his head at the blond man. It had been a long time since any one had spoken to him like that, "I like you."

_And that,_ Alan thought, _could been just as bad as if the fox didn't._

"So what do we do now?" John asked Alan.

The fox's eyes widened, "Oh," he sat up," is this your first time?" He turned to Alan, "It's his first time, isn't it?" Sounding far too gleeful about it.

Alan nodded, "It's his first time knowing the person he is dealing with is a supernatural creature."

"You mean there are _more_ of them?" John said looking aghast.

"Golly, I've never been anyone's first before..." a smarmy look came over the boy's face as he looked John over slowly, "Wouldn't mind being your first at all."

"That will be all of that." Alan said sharply, the tone surprising the fox into silence. Alan turned to John, "I'm sorry, John. I should have expected this. Kitsune and Nogitsune are known for using seduction and sex as ways of getting what they want or for causing mischief among humans."

"It's cause we're _sooo_ pretty." the fox said winking at John, " You humans just can't keep your hands to yourselves when it comes to us." It was said lightly but both men could hear the bitterness in the boy's voice.

"Were you," John started but was cut off but a cold laugh from the boy.

"No, unlike the rest of my bred I don't met your standards of beauty. But my mother..." he sighed, "My mother was considered  to be the most beautiful Kitsune to have ever lived. Many lusted after her but she gave her favor rarely and when she did she loved them greatly. She was killed because she refused a man called Argent. He was a hunter of supernatural creatures I found out later. He told me if she had just given in to him he would have let her live and just killed me..."the last was said tonelessly, as if he blamed himself for his mother's death. The boy sung his legs back and forth under the table as he stroked his tail... _tails?_ In a self-comforting manner.

"I'm sorry for your..."Alan started but the fox shook his head.

"I flirt, I charm I...I manipulate but I never promise more than I'm willing to give," the boy shrugged, "no one has ever been all that interested in what I have..."

"You're a child!" John said horrorify that the boy thought it was okay for someone to take at advanage of him _that_ way.

The boy blinked at him then looked down at himself, "oh," his face lit up as he understood something no one else did, "This form is not my true one. It's not even my true human form...It is a default form so I can heal. We use less power to heal a small, younger, cuter..." he trailed off at the look John gave him.

John sighed as he asked Alan, "So what are we going to do with him," trying to understand everything he had been told so far. It sounded so crazy. "I'm thinking Child Services would be a bad way to go."

Alan snorted, "How old are you, foxchild?"

"It's rude to ask a kitsune that, you know!" the fox muttered as he scratched the back of his neck with, as John noticed, a sharply clawed hand. "I'm not quite sure? Around three hundred, I think?"

John shook his head sighing, "I'm going to need another drink."

Alan frowned, "That's much younger than I thought. Most of your kind only have one or two tails by that age."

"Mother always said I was special. I was born with two of them and got the third after my hundredth birth day, the fourth showed up just before my two hundred and fiftieth birth day."

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"Well a fully mature Kitsune can have up to five to nine tails depending on age and how much power they have consumed. It is said if a kitsune reaches a thousand years old? They can become gods." Alan said softly.

John ran a hand through his hair, "How old is he in human years." The question caused the boy to giggle again.

"He is about fifteen or sixteen in his normal human form. But with the form he his trapped in now he's about ten years old. With the power he consumes, if he consumes small amounts, he should return to his normal human form in a few years."

John frowned, "So he will grow up like a normal human kid would?"

Alan and the fox exchanged a look, "Basically." they both said. "He will just need somewhere safe to stay until that happens." Alan told John.

John knew the look Alan was giving him. It was a look that Alan got just before he did or said something John knew he wouldn't like.

"So, I think our fox here should stay with you until I can find somewhere safe for him."

John nodded, _Just wonderful,_ he thought as he poured himself another shot of whiskey.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

John was glad his shift was over. He looked at the animal? Supernatural creature?... The boy? That was sitting next to him, wrapped up in a blanket that Alan had found, in the front seat of the jeep. They were sitting in Melissa McCall's drive way, John remembered what had brought them here...

_John stood in front of an open cabinet. The foxchild was sitting on the nearby kitchen counter, wrapped up the blanket Alan had given the boy. The child's amber gaze was slightly unnerving as if he were judging John when he suddenly nodded once as if he had decided something. He jumped of the counter dropping the blanket as he transformed from a ten year old boy, to a taller slightly older version of himself with dark hip length hair that was pulled to the side in a braid. He stood with his back to John, it was covered in dark beauty marks. Right between his shoulders was a tattoo of  the figure eight laying on it's side. This version of the boy was lean, like a runner, like he would be hard to catch. Hard to hold down..._

_The boy smiled at him as he trailed a finger down John's cheek. He then kissed John almost chastely and certainly sweetly on the lips. John pushed the boy away with a firm, "No,"_ _John shook his head, this was a child no matter how he looked. John reminded himself. Who knew how many people have taken advantage of the boy? John would not be one of them._ _The boy looked confused as he said, " You could have left me there on the road but you didn't. I don't know anything else to offer you."_

_John frowned, "Kid, you don't have to give me anything. That's not why I helped you. I'm a police officer. It's my job to help or get help for those who need it."  The boy still looked confused so John said, "Look I can get a cheap lay in any bar in the county..."_

_A dark look crossed the boy's face, "I'm anything but cheap!"_

_"Yeah?" John asked with a smirk, eyes trailing over the boy, "Prove it."_

_The foxchild growled lowly his eyes glowing bright amber as his tails bristled, and his left ear twitched in annoyance before turning away and picking up the blanket, as he wrapped it around himself he asked, "Then what do you want?"_

_John shrugged, "Nothing, You hungry?"_

_The boy muttered in French and what sounded like Japanese before transforming back in the ten year old from, "I like peanut butter," it was said with a glare._

_"Peanut butter sandwitches, it is. Then we will get you some clothes."_

"Are we going to sit here all night?"

John shook his head, he turn to look at the boy, "Not to be rude but can you look like a normal human boy or are the ears and tail... _tails_ a thing?" Because he wasn't sure Melissa would believe this even if she saw it.

The boy frowned as he reached up to scratch behind his left ear causing it to twitch as he did so. One moment they were there the next they were gone along with the tail.

"Will this do?" the boy asked blinking wide brown at him.

If John didn't know better he would swear the child next to him was human.

*

John sat at Melissa's kitchen table watching as the dark haired woman fussed over the boy after she had dressed him in some of Scott's clothes. John cringed when he remember that when he went to introduce them he hadn't even known the boy's name.

_"Stiles..."the boy murmured, "Actually it's," then the boy said a garbled mix of French, Polish and Japanese that sounded like a cat coughing up a hair ball in the end. "And I'm not sure I said it right. Only my mother ever could." The boy..err Stiles gave Melissa sad eyes and a heartbreaking sigh, "So...yeah, Stiles."_

"Mom, a soft, sleepily child's voice said, startling John out of his thoughts. Scott, Melissa's eight year old son came stumbling into the kitchen, "I heard voices..."

"Sweetheart, it's to early to be up, " Melissa scolded softly, Scott nodded at her rubbing his eyes, when he saw Stiles his eyes widened at the other boy who was eating a bowl of cereal that Melissa had given Stiles.

"I'm Stiles." It was chirped at Scott happily.

Scott blinked at the bright smile he received from the boy with milk running down his chin. Scott reached out and grabbed his mother's shirt tail, not taking his eyes off the boy. John wondered if it was because Scott could sense a predator in the boy. Children and animals were good judges of people.

Scott tugged on his mother's uniform top as he whispered, " Can I keep him?" there was a slight tone of awe in his voice.

Scott wasn't one of them, it seemed  to John.

Stiles paused in brining his spoon to his mouth, "You want to keep me?"

Scott bobbed his head, dark bangs falling into his eyes.

"We can't keep him Scott, "Melissa said with a sigh, "I'm sure his mother would miss him if we did."

Stiles spoon hit his bowl spilling milk and cereal on the table, tears welled up in Stiles eyes as he looked down at the bowl, "She won't," he whispered, "she died."

Melissa's got a sad expression, "Oh, little one, " she went and hugged Stiles, "I'm so sorry." Melissa cooed and petted the boy. Scott walked over and grabbed Stiles hand, tears welling up in his own eyes at the thought losing a parent. Scott did know what he would do if something ever happened to his mom.

Stiles looked at John, in the circle of Melissa's arms, from beneath his lashes, as he smirked at the blond man.

*

 Later after they had returned to John's house. Stiles sat by the open window in John Stilinski's guest bedroom. The blond man had been nothing but a surprise to the fox. John offered Stiles a place to stay without asking for anything in return. It was not something most humans did. Humans always wanted something for their so-called kindness. Stiles stared out the window at the bright full moon with a sigh, listening to the werewolves howling in the distance. He needed to find out why and when his Nemeton had been cut down.

That tree, he had planted so many a year ago... He had nurtured it from a sapling, watched it grow big and strong enough so Stiles could lounge in it's branches. If Stiles hadn't been put into the Cleansing Sleep, his Nemeton would never have been destroyed. Stiles could admit that the Void had gotten the better of him and that the Cleansing Sleep had been good for him.

The world was so different than he remembered, sixty years had past...his mother once said empires could rise and fall in that span of time.

People were going to notice a young boy with no visible guardian. Being trapped in a chibi form was going to make it harder for him to move about to find the information he need about what happened to his Nemeton. Adults...were going to cause him problems. Children no longer took care of themselves if they had no parents to do so. Stiles had been on his own since his mother was killed he didn't need other people telling him what to do.

This was going to be annoying. Any trick he used was going to use up what was let of his fox magic. At least until he built up some energy with tricks and pranks he could feed.

Stiles held out his palm, a small bright blue flame appeared in it. Softly he blew on the flame, lightly tinted blue smoke began to rise from the flame and floated out the window. He watched as it slowly grow into a cloud that wrangled it's way through the neighborhood, then slowly through the town and the Preserve.

When there was barely a spark of flame left Stiles closed his fingers around it. He left out a breath then reached up and closed the window. He made his way over to the bed and crawled under the covers. His last thought before sleep claimed him...

_John Stilinski is going to be_ **very** _upset at me._

_*_

As John woke up he reached across the bed.

It was empty...as it had been for years now. He still felt the lost of...John sighed tossing back the blankets he could already feel the on coming of a headache and the day hadn't even started yet, He stumbled out of bed and in to the shower. He felt as if he had a hang over, which wasn't possible he had only had two shot when he had seen Alan, when Stiles...

_What had Stiles done again?_

John remembered going to the vet's and picking his son up.... _no, he had hit the fox child with his patrol car, hadn't he?_   John remembered going to Melissa's wondering.... _what was he going to do with a supernatural creature._ Claudia would be so upset at him...wait? _What?_ **Who?**

John had never known a Claudia, yet the name brought a beloved image of a young beautiful woman with bright scarlet hair, eyes like a field of tall grass. And laughter that sounded like the ringing of bells...her anger like fire, slow to burn but quick in it's destruction.

John knew, somehow he knew he had never met this woman but he remembered... _Meeting her at a coffee shop in town on a cool winter morning. He had been a deputy only for a few month stopping for coffee was a ritual that helped calm his nerves  before he started work._

_They dated for three years before he asked that goddess of a woman to marry him. It was three more years before_ Stiles _was born..._

_Stiles...his son?_

_Stiles...the Kitsune...the trickster._

Stiles...

**Stiles.**

" _STILES!!!"_

*

Stiles giggled in the state of sleep just before waking...the energy he absorbed was warm and tickled his toes. He wanted to purr at the feeling of it.

"STILES!!!"

The fox child shot up at the shout, getting tangled in his covers and falling out of the bed on to the floor. He laid there for a second dazed, sleepily as he blinked up at the ceiling.

_Someone sounded upset with him,_ Stiles thought with a giggle.

*

"I don't get it."

The boy said confused as he stared at his glass of milk, "I gave you memories of my mother..."

"Yes!" John said throwing down the wooden spoon he was using to stir the eggs that were cooking in a pan on the stove. "I'm gay, Stiles!"

"What does being happy have to do with this?" Stiles asked scratching behind his left fox ear as his tail drooped unhappily.

John slowly counted to ten before he turned to face the boy, "It doesn't. It is a slang term. It means I like men."

"Me too!"

John shook his head and sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to explain this to the fox but knew he had to, "No, it means I like to have sex with men."

Stiles brightened with a , "Me too," he repeated them looked back at his glass, "Or you know sex period. If some one was interested...which sadly no one has been."

John grimaced he didn't need to hear _his son_...no the fox... his son? "Kid, don't say things like that. It's weird coming from a some one your age. People could get the wrong idea.

Stiles nodded then said, " If how you looked at Melissa McCall is anything to go by? You are not completely gay. Can't really blame you there...that is one classy dame, let me tell you."

"God, please don't," John muttered, but couldn't deny it. Melissa was a wonderful and beautiful woman. "Okay, so I'm sexual with a preference form men. Is that okay with you?"

Stiles grinned," It's more honest."

John sighed, "Do you even understand why I'm upset with you?"

Stiles face scrunched up thinking, "Because I gave you memories of my mother? I don't know why you don't think their not your own. It's how that spell is suppose to work. Besides it's an honor you know! My mother was perfect!"

John muttered something under his breath then began to explain in detail why it was wrong to play with peoples memories like Stiles did.  John didn't know if the lecture he was giving the kitsune was going to convince the boy of the right or wrong of it. But the shocked expression at _getting_ said lecture after John pointed out it was his fatherly duty to give it... Well, that was just priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're joking, right?" Stiles begged, dragging his feet as John pulled him through the store by his shirt collar. Stiles, at John's request looked human when in public. Not that Stiles wouldn't have done that anyway. Sometimes Stiles wondered if John remembered Stiles wasn't actually the ten year he looked like. Both of them were ignoring the concern looks they were getting, but most of the other customers just shrugged it off they knew what a hand fill the Sheriff's son was.

"No, you are getting clothes. You have to have some when you go to school."

John said that far to happily for Stiles piece of mind.

"So, don't make me go!" Stiles exclaimed, "Problem solved. Can we go home now?" Stiles turned and tried dragged John back the way they came.

"Nice try but," John lowered his voice, "if we are going to convince people you are my son...as all of Beacon Hills seems to think you are..."

"I still don' know why you remember differently." Stiles muttered under his breath, his fox magic had tricked the people of the town but not John.

"...So you are getting clothes and going to school." John finished pretending he hadn't heard the boy.

Stiles glared, looking like he wanted to deny he ever come up with the stupid plan to be the Sheriff's son. He sighed, "Well crap," in the end knowing he had brought his situation on himself.

John lightly smacked him on the side of he head, " _My son,_ doesn't cuss."

Stiles frowned, "Now I know you're just fucking with me, right?"

John bobbed him on the head again.

***

Stiles glared at the rack of shirts in front of him. John told him to pick out which ones he liked. He still couldn't believe that John was going to make him go to school. It wasn't like he was going to learn anything he didn't already know. Stiles had begged John just to let him get a job but John then explained child labor laws and mandatory schooling to him.

'How are children suppose to learn ethics and shit if they don't know a hard days work?' Stiles wondered.

"Stiles!"

Stiles turned at his name to see Scott McCall running up to him. Stiles frowned when he saw how out of breath the boy was, like he was having trouble breathing. Stiles hurried towards the boy. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. He had seen a few people with similar troubles, he knew it could be dangerous. Even life threatening for them.

Scott held up his hand as he fumbled in his pocket pulling out a small plastic and metal object that he brought up to his mouth. He pressed the top of it and inhaled on it a couple of times, once he could speak he said, "Please don't tell my mom. She is always telling me not to over do things. But when I saw Deputy Stilinski l knew you were here and wanted to see you."

"Why?" Stiles asked confused.

Scott blinked wide brown eyes at him, "You are my best friend. You wouldn't I wasn't to see you?" As if that explained everything.

_Maybe it did,_ Stiles thought his trick was only for the people of this town to think he was the Sheriff's son but sometimes his fox magic did things on it's own that he couldn't explain. It had made him Scott McCall's  best friend it seemed.

"Mom, said you can come over and play video games later. She got it okayed with your dad."

Stiles was about to answer when a boy with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, he had a snotty expression on his face as he ran by shoving Scott causing the brown eye boy to fall. Stiles glared at the blonde boy who stood there laughing. Glancing behind the boy, Stiles saw a huge wall rack of winter adult coats. Stiles smirked meanly, the boy stepped back at the expression, right in front of the coats. Stiles helped Scott up as a small but noticeable creaking was heard, the blonde boy turned at the sound just as the rack fell off the wall causing all of coats to fall on top of the blonde boy.

The blonde began to scream about lawsuits and his father, Scott pulled Stiles away, when some of the store workers rushed over when they heard him.

"Oh, my god!" Scott exclaimed once they stopped in the toy section. "Did you see the expression on Jackson's face when those coats fell on him!" He said laughing. "And how he started to claim that the coats attacked him. It was awesome!"

"Yeah," Stiles smirked, "it was pretty cool."

There came the sound of someone clearing their throats, the boys turned to see the Sheriff standing with his arms crossed, "So, who's idea was it to look at toys when some one is suppose to be looking for knew clothes?"

The boy's without looking at each other, each pointed a finger at the other.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles ran down the middle of the side walk after Scott, weaving his way through the crowd of kids, and teens that were out of school for the day. Most were going to the local dinner, some to the coffee shop, others to the bookstore/comic shop. Stiles didn't understand why it was so important that he and Scott go to the public library...Scott said something about computers and showing Stiles how to use one when he found out Stiles didn't even know how. Stiles used the flimsy excuse that he didn't have one at home.

Stiles was just about to catch up to the other boy, who was talking to a boy with very pretty ash blond curls, Stiles have ever seen. When he suddenly rammed into a warm, young male body, hard enough to take them both to the ground. Stiles nose was planted in the guys chest....mmmh, apples, Stiles thought dazedly, with a dark earthy musk...forest and wild-oh, _oh_ it was a _werewolf!_

Stiles jerked away from the alluring scent, "I'm so sorry! I should..."he trailed off as he looked into the most beautiful eyes...blue? Green? GraY? Really, what color are they? Stiles wondered at the different colors in the wolf's eyes. Stiles folded his arms on the wolf's chest, the wolf was a teenager, with dark hair and what looked to be a very judgmental pair of eyebrows. He cocked his head to the side content, as he stared into those pretty, pretty eyes...

"Are you going to get off me?" the wolf growled

"Could help you get off," Stiles muttered.

" _WHAT_?"

Stiles was glad he was not in his fox form, that would have hurt his ears. Stiles thought about what he had just said. No, ten year says such things, so he quickly backtracked, " You have pretty eyes!"

That is _not_ what you said!" the wolf said flatly, cheek blushing a very nice pink.

"Is too, what I said." Stiles wondered how someone could look so cute and...grumpy at the same time. "So...do you have a girlfriend?" then he frowned, "No! Wait that was rude. I should not assume, maybe a boyfriend? I don't judge." Stiles leaned closer to the teen, "Because if you don't? You should and it should be me!"

A girly-giggle came from close by above him from somewhere. Stiles paid it no mind. As he took in the stunned expression on the wolf's face, as if he couldn't believe what had come out of Stiles mouth.

"You are ...seriously, you're what _eight_? You shouldn't be asking those things!"

"Am not!" Stiles muttered. This was a draw back of the chibi form Stiles was in, "I'm...ten and a half?" he finished lamely.

"Really? Ten and a half," the wolf raised an eyebrow, "well that makes it alright then."

"Really?" Stiles said hopefully.

The werewolf rolled his eyes in the way only a teenager could, "No."

Stiles suddenly felt very judged by those eyebrows.

"Now get **OFF OF ME!"**

Stiles shook his head, wrapping his arms around the older boy, "Nuh-huh, your cuddly."

The giggles turned into out right howling laughter.

"That's not helping, Laura!" Stiles wolf whined out. _My wolf, I like that._ Stiles thought as he looked up to see a girl who was about the same age as his wolf, she had long dark hair and very blue eyes. She looked enough like his wolf, being so very pretty, and shared a similar scent, that Stiles knew they were related.

"But Derek," Laura snickered, "You two make such a cute pair."

"You, my lady have very good taste," Stiles said grinning up at Laura.

" **GET OFF!"** Derek shouted.

Stiles sighed, knowing when to stop pushing, "It's not my fault," he said pushing up on Derek's chest for balance as he sat up, not realizing or caring that he was in the teenager's lap, "that your eyebrows make such interesting expressions."

"I.." Derek's expressive eyebrows scrunched up, "Don't know what that _means!"_

Stiles was about to reply when Scott ran up, "Why are you sitting on that guy? We are suppose to be going to the library so I can stare at Isaac's  bouncy curls!" he said in a rush...it caused Stiles and the two werewolves to stare at the boy. Scott looked down, shuffled his feet, blinked as the 'doh' expression flashed across his face, "I mean so I can show Stiles how to use a computer, yeah," he nodded, "that's what I meant."

Stiles shook his head, "Sure you, did." Then he grabbed Scott's hand standing up and pulling him away from the two teenagers. He stopped, turning he waved, "Bye, Bright Eyes!" Stiles could see the blush darken on his wolf's face. As Laura pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing!"

I'm telling everyone about the cutie who was flirting with you!"

"It's not funny, Laura!"

Stiles  and Scott were mostly out of human hearing range but Stiles heard Laura say, "Oh, but I think it is...Bright Eyes."

"Laura!" was whined pathically.

The boy's were almost to the library when, "Dude?" Scott whispered, "that's Derek and Laura _Hale!"_

Stiles frowned at the way Scott said that, "Are they bad?"

"Bad? No, dude! They are like the coolest people ever!" Scott grinned as he opened the door to the library, shaking his head before going inside said, "And you _talked_ to them!"

Stiles grinned back. He couldn't wait to see _his_ Bright Eyes, again.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles walked into the kitchen, throwing his backpack down, sighing as it hit the floor rather than the chair he had flung it at. He went straight to the fridge opening it and looking inside it, flinching as the clod air from it hit his face.

John sat at the table nursing his coffee cup watching the kid, as he finished up so paperwork. He had gotten Alan to arrange for some adoption papers, because John didn't quite trust Stiles fox magic. Who knew how the spell the fox casted on the town or who it would effect the town's people or those who moved to Beacon Hills.

John watched as Stiles pulled out an apple juice box and some ham from last nights dinner. "So, how was your day, oh son of mine?" He asked getting up to stir the large cooking pot on the stove top.

Stiles grunted, turning with a piece of ham hanging from his mouth, as he dug around in his pocket, then handed John a folded piece of white paper.

Folded white notes were not good things, John vaguely remembered from his own school days. He took the paper as Stiles climbed into a chair at the table. John opened the note...

"The principal wants to talk to me?"

All John got was flat look in reply, as he went and sat down across from Stiles. "It's only your second week? What happened?"

Stiles shrugged, "I...talked the class in to staging a rebellion? With two to the sixth grade classes as the invading army? I crowned Lydia Martin our strawberry haired Queen. It's not like those water balloons did any lasting damage! Or it was the protest I lead against the food in the lunchroom?"

"Stiles!" John exclaimed, not knowing if he should laugh or punish the boy.

"But I think it's because I sock Jackson Whittmore in the nose. He is such a little,,,what did Scott call him again?" Stiles paused thinking, "Oh, right a douche nozzle!"

"You hit Jackson Whittmore?" John groaned, that was going to bite John in the ass.He could feel he headache coming on. Out of all the kids at the school. Of course it would be the kid of the local D.A.

Stiles nodded, sighing, "You got that face."

"What face?"

"The one that says I did something and I should know what it is but since I don't your trying to figure out how to explain what it was I did wrong."

John shook his head, "It's wrong to hit people, Stiles. You are _old_ enough to know that. I shouldn't have to explain why it's wrong to hit people."

"Jackson called Melissa a mean name! He made Scott cry. Scott should never cry! It's not right." Stiles muttered.

"No, it's not. You have to find different solutions to your problems. Hitting some one is not the answer."

"Fine." Stiles hissed, "I'll just trick them, instead, okay?"

John frowned, Alan had warned him Stiles would paly tricks on people. That it was Stiles nature to do so. It was surprising to hear Stiles basically asking for permission to do it.

"Within reason."

"Define 'with in reason' ."

"I define it as nothing that will leave Jackson physical or emotionally scarred, permently maimed or dead. How do you define it?"

"Whatever will make Jackson cry!"

When Stiles gave answers like that it was hard to remember the boy was actually Kitsune an not a ten year old boy.

"Hey, Dad? Is the pot suppose to do that?"

John looked at the stove to see the liquid boiling over and down the sides of the pot, giving off a heavy burnt smell. "Shit!" John said quickly getting up and turning off the stove. He sighed, "How about pizza instead?"

"Good call, Dad." Stiles said holding up a thumb.

Twice...that was twice now, that Stiles had called him that. _Dad._ It was odd hearing it but not in a bad way. It sounded so _right._ In a way most things were to John. He wanted to hear that word... _Dad_ more from Stiles. John shook the thoughts way, Stiles was his son, of course he was going to call him dad. He went to the counter and picked up the cordless phone, dialing a pizza place he knew would deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this story for now...because it's all I have written for it. I have some other ideas for it, but I'm working on Stiles Revenge, and Faded Wolf. as well as rewriting my McShep story here. on TTH I am working on the Beginning is the End and Move the Stars under the Author name LLN. 
> 
> So this story will be on hold for a while.


End file.
